Perdido en ti
by A-Scattered-Dream
Summary: Cloud Strife, un joven despues de haber visto perdida la oportunidad de estar con la chica que le gustaba demasiado decide acabar con su vida pero todo cambia repentinamente
1. Encuentro y reencuentro

Nota: No se si postear un tercer capitulo, porfavor dejen una review diciendo si quieren que continue, se que es un pesimo fic a mi punto de vista, es el primero que hago sobre FF  
Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Final fantasy ni de sus personajes

* * *

Hace tan solo unos meses me había enamorado de una chica, esa chica fue capaz de abrir mi corazón de nuevo al mundo, pensé que era la indicada, decidí conocerla, era una tarde de invierno, hacia frio y era algo tranquilo, esa tarde fui con unos amigos a un Starbucks, no pensé encontrarla ahí, ya antes nos habíamos visto, un amigo nos había invitado a una fiesta en su mansión, ahí nos conocimos, ella me gusto desde que la vi, pero…ese amigo, ese día que la vi en el café, ella estaba con ese amigo…no me importo, pedí lo que iba a tomar, acabe y fingí haberme sentido mal para salir lo más rápido de ahí. Luego de eso, nos volvimos a encontrar, esta vez yo iba solo, estaba buscando algo que regalarle a una amiga cuando la vi, estaba acompañada de un chico de pelo plateado, creo que esa vez ella si me vio, evite voltear a verlos y seguí buscando algo para regalarle. Ella por alguna razón dejo al joven que la acompañaba y se acerco a mí, en ese momento, mi corazón acelero, sabía que ella no se había acercado para lo que yo pensaba

-Hola, tu nombre es Cloud, no?-pregunto ella, el hecho de oír su voz diciendo mi nombre me hizo olvidar todo lo que había visto por casualidad

-Sí, tu eres Lightning?-en ese momento trate de evitar estar nervioso por hablar con ella, pregunte de la manera más sería posible pero sin llegar a ser cortante

-Sí, sabes no me gusta mucho que me digan así, puedes decirme Light

-Está bien, dime nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara me resulta conocida- seguí tratando de ser lo más serio y calmado posible al hablar

-En la fiesta de Noct, ahora que recuerdo, te debo un favor Cloud, si puedo devolvértelo algún día dímelo-cuando ella dijo eso, recordé toda la fiesta, no fueron muy buenos recuerdos, militares irrumpieron en la fiesta y termine con unas cuantas balas en la espalda y brazo, además de haber tenido que pagar por los daños hechos, aunque Noct me ayudo a evitar eso ultimo, aun tuve que pagar por el daño que recibió el equipo de los militares-Cloud, hablamos luego, tengo que irme, lamento no poder platicar más nos vemos!-se despidió con un abrazo

-Cuídate!- le había respondido de la misma manera que ella. Luego de eso, el joven de hace unos momentos, que nos había estado observando la tomo del brazo e intento besarla, él sabía que yo la estaría viendo hasta que se alejara y entrara a alguna parte, ella se aparto de él algo molesta y vino hacia mí, algo molesta como si quisiera disculparse por algo, aunque también podría haber estado enojada por algo que haya hecho o dicho que la ofendiera

-Cloud…perdón por lo que acabas de ver…el es un idiota…al igual que Noct…no se que tienen pero…nos hemos visto en otros lugares y ellos cuando se dan cuenta…tratan de besarme…perdón…-ella me tomo de la mano y me alejo de aquel joven

-Light, no importa…a donde me llevas…?

-No quiero que el vea esto…-apenas pudimos tomamos a la derecha, más bien ella apenas pudo giro a la derecha y siguió caminando, yo solo la seguía

-Que no quieres que vea tu amigo…?-para cuando me di cuenta ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cara muy cerca, mi corazón acelero una vez mas no me esperaba eso, no creí que ella sería capaz…

-Light! Que haces!?-aquel joven corrió hacia nosotros y me golpeo en la cara

-Imbécil… no tenias que golpearme… solo tenias que decirme que es tuya y ya…además crees que yo la besaría? Ella fue la que me trajo aquí… pero da igual… -lo golpe en el estomago y me aleje con un aura oscura-Light adiós.

-Cloud! Por favor ven!-ella se quedo congelada al oír lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Light…nos vemos en otra vida…-Eso fue lo último que le dije

Tiempo después

-…todo eso sucedió hace 2 meses…sabes yo no debí hacer esto…ni haber dicho eso, tome decisiones demasiado apresuradas, ahora se que estará en algún lugar mejor con alguien más. Y así es como esta nota de suicidio termina…espero que nadie la encuentre…-Salí a la terraza del hotel en el que me hospedaba y me subí a la pequeña pared que había

-Cloud espera!-me había preparado para aventarme del hotel cuando oi su voz-por favor no saltes

-Light… hay personas más importantes en este mundo y que están interesadas en ti, ve con ellas-camine por la barda para alejarme de Light

-Cloud… eso deberías decírtelo a ti! Yo no debo de importar en tu vida si no sabes lo que siento!-ella grito como si se desahogara y al mismo tiempo empezó a llorar

-No grites…tampoco llores-baje de la barda de menos de un metro para ir con ella-y mucho menos dejes que yo cause tus gritos y lagrimas…

-No entiendes… yo… no debo importarte… -puse mi mano en su barbilla, la levante para que me viera a la cara y la interrumpí

-Si entiendo, tu eres una mujer linda, yo solo un idiota que creía merecerte, hasta que me di cuenta de que habían muchos que te merecían mas

-Cloud… no eres un idiota por eso… eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti! Me gustas como no te das cuenta?!-lo último que dijo me dejo paralizado, no podía creer eso, era extraño para mi, ella antes me gustaba y no sabía si sentía algo por mí, ahora sé que le gusto, pero creo que no será lo mismo

-Light… yo ya no puedo decir lo mismo… si te dijera que aun me gustas… estaría mintiendo-la solté y me aleje un poco de ella-perdón por dejar de sentir lo mismo que sientes ahora…

-Cloud… antes te gustaba… porque no lo dijiste! Hubiera sido mejor… porque… me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez… cuando me salvaste… si puedo devolverte el favor dímelo-me aleje de ella un poco mas

-Light no lo dije por miedo, miedo de que tuvieras a alguien más y yo quedara como idiota ante ti-di unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás de mi sin dejar de verla, si ella no me hubiera jalado del brazo después de haber topado con la pequeña barda y perder el equilibro estaría muerto

-Cloud ten más cuidado! Trata de subir –trate de agarrar la mini barda esa y subir mientras ella me jalaba el otro brazo

-Light no tenias por que tratar de salvarme –hice más fuerza para subir, cuando lo logre me senté apoyando mi espalda contra la barda –porque lo hiciste…?

-Cloud tu antes me salvaste, además, si mueres yo no tendría razón para vivir –ella se sentó a mi lado –por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso

-Light volviendo a lo de antes, aun me gustas pero antes me gustabas mas, vamos a dentro –empezó a llover –no es un buen clima para pasar la noche aquí afuera, pero si te quieres quedar te hare compañía

-Cloud, vamos a dentro… este clima me entristece un poco… me recuerda la fiesta de Noct –la tome de la mano y fuimos a ascensor.

Una vez adentro toque el botón que tenía nuestro número de planta, sabía que era la misma planta de ella, ya antes nos habíamos visto.

-Light, estas bien? –le pregunte ya que llevaba varios minutos apretando mi mano demasiado fuerte

-S-si solo que… siento que algo va a pasar…-se oyeron disparos, en ese momento la metí en mi habitación y entre, cerré la habitación con llave por dentro

-Light! Escóndete si me pasa algo no importa, deben ser militares buscando algo o alguien –me asome por la mirilla y para nuestra suerte no solo eran militares, también había terroristas, los militares habían entrado por la terraza y por la planta baja, obviamente los de la planta baja después de los terroristas –joder… no será nada fácil… -tome un bate de metal y me prepare para salir- cuando salga cierra la puerta con llave.

Salí y me dispuse a pelear contra los sujetos que atacaban el hotel, no eran muchos pero aun así el otro problema eran los militares, golpe a varios sujetos y los deje noqueados, después de un rato me encontraba cansado de pelear, hacía tiempo que no tenía que pelear , en ese momento recibí un disparo en la pierna, varios golpes y cortadas en un brazo y una ruptura del otro, me esperaba pasar un mes en el hospital recibiendo tratamientos horribles, medicinas asquerosas y la comida pasable, los militares acabaron con los sujetos que quedaban y que me habían herido.

-Joven, te encuentras bien?!- grito uno de los sujetos

-Squall… calla y ayúdame a levantar joder, crees que estoy bien?!

-Eres un idiota por salir así y tratar de pelear, has perdido el talento que tenias Cloud –dijo Squall de manera arrogante

-Quieres probar…?-me levante y recupere el equilibrio por mi cuenta, luego de eso lance una estocada, aunque no lo era del todo, al estomago de Squall con el bate

-aggh… vamos a ver cuánto duras contra mi sable-pistola –apunto a mi pecho y lanzo una estocada, la cual logre parar por poco

-Creo que quieres que pelee enserio… -hice aparecer una espada larga de doble filo, esa espada era la base o parte inicial de la "espada de fusión" una espada llamada de esa manera por mi debido a que no era una espada, eran 5 espadas ensambladas en la que estaba por usar

-Apenas lo notas? –dijo de nuevo Squall de manera arrogante antes de lanzar una estocada, la cual detendría al hacer que mi espada se extendiera a los lados haciendo que el filo del sable-pistola de Squall terminara chocando en medio de mi espada

-Vamos a pelear a otra parte, SeeD –Lance una estocada forzándolo a retroceder hacia el ascensor

-No quieres que nos vean, SOLDADO? –Bloqueo la estocada y siguió retrocediendo, al llegar al ascensor, este se encontraba abierto ambos entramos y como nadie nos veía nos quedamos platicando mientras esperábamos

-Squall, como te ha ido? No nos veíamos desde la vez del Starbucks

-Me ha ido bien y a ti? Si, desde que nos encontramos a Noct ahí y te cayó mal el café

-Pues regular, sabes que mentí para salir de ahí rápido

-Sí, fuiste muy obvio

Cuando llegamos se abrió la puerta del ascensor, nos estaban esperando dos chicas, una de ellas era Light

-Chicas, que pasa? –pregunte algo nervioso sin saber qué hacer

-Cloud Strife! Me dejaste esperando preocupada por ti y no volviste! –dijo Light demasiado molesta, sabía que debí avisarle, que no debí de haber peleado, me esperaba cualquier cosa, que no me hablara, me regañara, cosas así, solo éramos amigos, aunque le gustaba, y ella aun me gustaba, luego de haber dicho eso me abrazo –por favor no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme… promételo

-Light, prometo no volver a dejarte sola –en ese momento pensé "que estoy haciendo, solo somos amigos y apenas nos conocemos! Debo detener esto antes de que pase a mayores…" –hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo?

-Sí, una cita no estaría nada mal

-Entonces una cita será, deja te llevo a tu casa, se que estas en este hotel porque yo me hospede aquí

-Está bien… me descubriste… mi casa queda algo lejos… podría quedarme en la tuya solo por esta noche? –ella pidió lo ultimo con voz de niña pequeña para tratar de convencerme

-Solo por hoy, mañana temprano te llevo a tu casa quieras o no –la tome de la mano y fuimos por nuestras cosas –Light, es todo lo que trajiste? –pregunte al ver la pequeña maleta

-Sí, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo porque pensé que tu no lo harías –me siguió, al llegar a la recepción entregamos las llaves y fuimos al estacionamiento, fuimos a donde estaba mi auto, tome su maleta y la puse en el asiento de atrás, ella entro y luego yo.

Tras una hora manejando por culpa del tráfico llegamos a mi casa, ella se sorprendió al ver donde vivía, una casa grande, lo que llamarían una mansión, no era tan grande como otras pero era grande, tenia un diseño clásico pero no tan formal

-Light espero que te guste –saque el equipaje y entramos –perdona si esta algo sucio y con polvo, hace tiempo que no vengo a casa –subimos a mi habitación y deje mi maleta, ella me siguió y espero a que saliera, entramos en la habitación de alado –aquí dormirás, solo deja la limpio un poco

-Cloud… perdón por lo de hace rato… después de eso aun me dejas pasar la noche en tu casa… eres muy bueno gracias

-Light no te preocupes, se que yo habría dicho y hecho lo mismo, además de que si yo te pidiera un lugar para pasar la noche sé que me lo darías, quieres cenar?

-Si no te molesta cocinar o comprar de cenar para mi, de cualquier manera, no tengo mucha hambre, cena tu

-Light, yo cocino, pide lo que quieras de cenar

-No tengo mucha hambre, entiende

-Deja el orgullo de lado y dime que quieres de cenar, si vas a estar en mi casa deja que yo te ofrezca el servicio que te darían en un hotel de lujo

-No es necesario…

-Sí lo es, me gustas y por eso lo hago, por eso te insisto tanto, quiero que estés bien! –Para cuando me di cuenta, había dicho que aun me gustaba y que me preocupo por ella, fue algo incomodo para mí –perdón por gritar…

-Cloud… perdón, no pensé que te preocuparas por mi… vamos a cenar si?

Después de haber cenado y de haberme disculpado tome una cerveza para dormir, más bien por un viejo habito que tenia, cuando no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado en la noche tomaba y me dormía, por alguna razón olvidaba las cosas, cuando entre a mi habitación vi a Light ahí, no le di importancia y tome unas cobijas un par de almohadas y dormí en el sofá, era normal para mi dormir ahí, antes lo hacía, me di cuenta de algo mientras trataba de dormir, había una chica en mi casa y normalmente en la noche mi habitación era la más oscura y tétrica de todas, así que tome mis cosas y dormí en el piso alado de la cama para que no se sintiera sola, así fue como paso todo el día, lleno de sorpresas.


	2. Sorpresas

Nota: No se si continuar el fic, porfavor si quieren que continue dejen una review diciendolo, o un mp, se que es un fic no muy bueno

* * *

Me desperté a media noche, decidí ir al techo a acostarme y tratar de relajarme para poder dormir, estaba algo tenso por tener a una chica como Light en mi casa, no sabía que hacer, al tratar de subir al techo, trate de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertarla, trepe por una enredadera que había en el jardín y llegaba al techo, fue difícil lograr subir, no tenía un lugar fijo para apoyarme, cuando logre subir escuche ruidos que venían de la cocina, me había olvidado de cerrar la puerta corrediza de la cocina que conecta al jardín, me asome a ver que era sin bajar del techo, alcancé a ver una sombra que volteo a verme.

-Como subiste ahí?! Es peligroso, por favor baja!-al oir los gritos la reconocí, era Light, no tenía pensado bajar así que le dije más o menos como subir

-Light busca una enredadera en la pared y sube por favor! –señale por donde estaban las enredaderas aunque creo que no vio, ella empezó a tocar la pared para encontrar la enredadera, cuando la encontró trato de subir, le fue difícil como a mí, después de un rato, ella estaba casi llegando a donde yo estaba, perdió el equilibrio y se soltó, la tome de la mano y la jale para que subiera evitando que cayera y se hiriera.

-C-Cloud gracias por salvarme de nuevo, creo que deberíamos bajar, es peligroso estar aquí arriba –la tome de la mano y me senté a un lado de ella

-Light, tranquila no pasara nada, se que quieres que bajemos porque te preocupa que trate de saltar o algo, pero no lo hare –me acosté y seguí tomando su mano –es una linda noche para descansar aquí

-Cloud no es por eso! –dijo ella algo nerviosa y molesta al mismo tiempo, luego de eso se acostó a mi lado y uso mi hombro para apoyar su cabeza.

-Descansa Light –la tape con una manta que había traído y ella se abrazo de mi y se acurruco. Luego de un rato se quedo dormida y la tuve que cargar, estaba empezando a llover y empezó a hacer mucho aire además de frio, busque una manera de entrar a la casa rápido, la única manera era por la ventada de mi habitación y era difícil porque la tenia cargando, pensé en colgarme y romper la ventana para entrar, pero sería mucho problema reemplazarla, la otra opción era entrar por un pequeño balcón, era más fácil pero estaba más resbaloso, finalmente decidí entrar por el balcón, salte del techo al balcón con Light en mis brazos, a pesar de que caí en el barandal logre evitar resbalar hacia atrás, el barandal era corto y apenas podía pisar de lado, cuando logramos entrar fui a la habitación y la deje en la cama.

-Cuanto tiempo más ibas a estar haciendo cosas que te podían matar? –pregunto ella algo molesta

-Lo suficiente como para poder entrar a la casa –me quite la camisa y fui por un par de toallas, cuando volví le di una a Light para que se secara –no te vayas a resfriar

-Cloud yo no me resfriaría tan fácilmente –dijo eso siendo interrumpida por varios estornudos de ella, fui por unas medicinas rápidamente

-Toma esto –le entregue varios frascos con diversas pastillas y medicamentos para el resfriado –mañana te quedas de nuevo aquí, no puedo llevarte así con Snow y Serah. Mientras ella veía que tenían los frascos tome mi móvil y llame a la casa de Snow y Serah, era la misma en la que vivía Light, me contestaron al tercer timbrazo, reconocí la voz del sujeto pero no pude identificar su cara mentalmente ni su nombre

-Habla Hope, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? –dijo el joven, al oír su nombre me dieron ganas de golpearlo para su suerte estaba demasiado lejos de donde yo

-Necesito hablar con la señorita Serah, es urgente –sabia que aquel joven no le diría a ella, pensé que iría a decirle a Snow, en ese momento oí la voz de Serah

-Serah al habla, con quien tengo el gusto? –pregunto la chica con la que hablaba

-Soy yo, Cloud se donde esta Light, pensaba llevarla mañana a su casa, solo que surgió algo y no podre llevarla, tengo que curarla… -fui interrumpido por ellos

-Que le paso a Light?! –grito preocupada, y algo molesta por eso.

-Está bien, solo tiene un resfriado, por favor llámenme cuando ese mocoso se vaya de la casa para poder ir a dejar a Light

-Mocoso? Hablas de Hope? -pregunto Serah –yo te aviso cuando se vaya, Light me conto lo que paso.

Voltee y vi a Light detrás mía.

-Light que pasa? –pregunte al ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-No quiero volver a casa… es por Hope… si el está ahí… temo que ocurra eso de nuevo –dijo algo deprimida, la abrace para tratar de animarla

-Si él intenta hacer algo de nuevo lo golpeare, nadie tiene el derecho a intentar besarte sin tu consentimiento –cuando dije eso ella empezó a llorar por alguna razón

-Cloud… eres muy tierno, eres perfecto… por favor no me veas llorar –cuando ella dijo eso la solté y la cargue para dejarla en la cama

-Light si necesitas algo dímelo –cuando iba a salir de la habitación me quede esperando a que dijera algo como "buenas noches" o "descansa"

-Cloud… podrías dormir aquí conmigo? La cama es muy grande y la habitación es muy tétrica, por favor –ella logro convencerme, me metí a la cama y le di la espalda para evitar verla durante la noche, para evitar quedarme pensando en su ternura, ella me abrazo y se acurruco en mi brazo, así paso toda la noche, pensé que debería hacer mañana durante toda la noche, primero pensé en declararme, en llevarla a su casa y declararme ahí, todo lo que pensaba tenía que ver con declararme.

Cuando amaneció, pensé en la manera de declararme, ya había tomado mi decisión no la perdería ni dejaría que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de ser su novio, sabía que era arriesgado declararme tan pronto pero no quería perder esta oportunidad.

-Buenos días Light, tengo algo que decirte –quite el pelo de su cara para que me viera

-Cloud…que pasa?... –dijo con un bostezo y aun dormida

-Light es algo muy importante para mí –empecé a jugar con su pelo

-Cloud… que es…? Si no es importante…volveré a dormir… -volvió a bostezar y demostró su desinterés

-Light quieres ser mi novia? –cuando lo dije vi como abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojaba

-Cloud…es en serio?! –pregunto algo nerviosa y emocionada

-Sí, yo jamás bromearía sobre algo como esto –cuando dije eso ella se sonrojo mas y me abrazo

-Siiiiii! –Grito demasiado emocionada- claro que me gustaría pero…ahí algo… que me tiene preocupada…

-Es por Serah? Dudo que le moleste-dije algo calmado pero demasiado emocionado por dentro

-Snow termino con ella…él la dejo hace unas semanas…-dijo algo deprimida-desde entonces la estaba ayudando con los niños, no me había preocupado por ellos porque Hope estaría ahí en mi lugar…pero dudo que podamos vivir juntos…

-Lo lamento…podría visitarlas y a los niños? –pregunte para tratar de alegrar a Light

-Si, podrías llevarme a casa? Quiero que Serah se entere, hace tiempo que no se ven, de hecho hace tiempo que no ves a nadie de nuestros amigos –dijo algo alegre

-Claro-me puse ropa y la cargue hasta llegar al garaje –elije moto o lamborghini

-Donde quieras, por mi ambos están bien –dijo ya calmada por lo de hace rato pero aun sonrojada por haber sido cargada

-En el lamborghini entonces, no quiero que por ir rápido caigas o descontrole la moto y choquemos –abrí la puerta para que entrara y luego fui al lado del chofer y entre, encendí el motor y conduje hasta su casa, quedaba demasiado lejos pero aun así me daba igual, mientras que estuviera con ella el camino era mucho más corto.

-Cloud, dijiste que no te gustaba tanto como antes… si es así porque me pediste que fuera tu novia? –pregunto algo nerviosa

-El poco tiempo que pasamos me volvió a enamorar de ti, es por eso que te lo pedí –cuando me di cuenta ya íbamos a la mitad del camino por llegar a su casa pero ya era tarde –quieres que busque un hotel para pasar la noche?

-Claro, pero tendremos que dormir juntos de nuevo, será incomodo –ella tomo mi mano repentinamente

-No dijiste eso hoy temprano, oye, estas bien? –pregunte al notar como apretaba mi mano muy fuerte

-S-si, solo que me siento observada… -cuando ella dijo eso acelere lo más que pude y seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a Bodhum donde se encontraba su casa

-Ya estas mejor? –pregunte temiendo que dijera lo mismo

-Sí, me pregunto qué habrá sido eso…-cuando dijo eso volví a pensar en ello y acelere de nuevo conduje hasta llegar a su casa

-Podría ser Noctis… o Sephirot estoy seguro que es uno de ellos –baje y abrí la puerta para que ella saliera y la acompañe a su casa. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Serah.

-Cuanto tiempo Serah! –ella nos abrazo muy fuerte

-Claire! Donde habías estado?! Me tenias preocupada! Cloud gracias por traerla, muchas gracias pero Hope aun no se va –nos invito a pasar y vimos a Hope y los niños.

-Light! te extrañe, donde habías estado?! Vaya tu de nuevo… ahora que le trataste de hacer, imbécil? –dijo el mocoso de pelo color plata en un tono molesto

-Hope discúlpate! No tienes que hablarle así a mi novio! –Cuando ella dijo eso, Hope y Serah se quedaron boquiabiertos con los ojos como platos

-Light no te preocupes, solo esta celoso de que yo pueda abrazarte libremente, puedo abrazarte cuando quiera verdad? –pregunte dudando de lo que había dicho antes

-Cloud es maleducado de su parte haberte llamado así, y si, puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, Serah, crees que Cloud pueda pasar la noche aquí? Es que queremos ver a los niños

-Claro que si hermana, solo que no sé donde podrá dormir, los niños duermen en mi cuarto conmigo, Hope en el cuarto de invitados y tú en el tuyo… -hope la interrumpió

-Que duerma en el piso, en el sofá o mejor aun que duerma afuera –dijo hope provocando ganas de golpearlo, me di cuenta de que Light lo iba a golpear y la detuve

-Light, cálmate, dormiré contigo si me lo permites, si no me asegurare de que este mocoso se vaya a su casa y usare la habitación de invitados –Hope se enojo por lo que dije, ese era mi plan, hacerlo enojar

-Cloud, claro que puedes dormir conmigo, no tengo problema, mientras que tú quieras está bien por mi –cuando ella dijo eso al parecer se sorprendieron mas Hope y Serah, la acompañe a su habitación y luego oímos que tocaron la puerta, eran Squall y Rinoa, nos habían estado siguiendo por haber salido de la ciudad sin avisar y haber pasado el límite de velocidad en varias ocasiones, me relajo saber que eran ellos en vez de alguien mas

-Cloud Strife estas multado por exceder el límite de velocidad, la multa es de una pelea o una explicación –dijo Squall bromeando

-Pensé que eras alguien más y por eso acelere, ahora si nos disculpan vamos a dormir –cerré la puerta y el la abrió

-Bueno, descansen nos vemos luego y no hagan nada, no olvides que a la próxima te arresto –cerré la puerta nuevamente y fuimos a la habitación. Cerramos la puerta con candado.

-Cloud podrías voltearte? Es que me voy a cambiar de ropa –hice lo que me pidió y accidentalmente voltee antes de tiempo, la vi por unos segundos y volví a ver la pared –ya puedes voltear

-Perdón había volteado antes… -dije algo apenado, ella tomo mi mano y se sentó en la cama

-Lo sé, te viste tierno cuando te sonrojaste –me senté a su lado y ella me tumbo en la cama sin que me diera cuenta –te gusta hacer esto verdad? –me beso y me mordió el labio tiernamente

-Eres muy tierna –me moví y quede arriba, tome sus manos y las separe, luego de eso la bese y nos metimos en la cama –tus besos saben bien, te lo han dicho?

-Solo tú me has dicho eso, Cloud creo que no dormiremos mucho –ella me desabrocho el pantalón y me sonroje al ver lo que hacía.

-Light o-oye po-porque lo haces? –dije demasiado nervioso mientras me quitaba la camisa.

-Es para que si llegamos a dormir duermas cómodo –ella se quito el camisón que tenia puesto y quedo un una blusa de tirantes y sin nada abajo más que su ropa interior

-L-light p-porque te quitaste el camisón? –me sonroje y ella me beso

-Te dije que no dormiríamos, pero tampoco lo haremos, es demasiado pronto como para hacerlo –ella se puso sobre mí –quiero que juguemos hasta quedar dormidos.

La bese y abrace mientras que ella manoseaba mi pecho, ella tenía las piernas un poco separadas y levante mi rodilla para acomodarla, ella se sonrojo al notar lo que hice y soltó un gemido muy tierno, luego de eso me beso y se acostó en mi pecho. Pasamos toda la noche jugando, solo que después de que se acostó en mi pecho, empezó a cambiar un poco el juego. Cuando amaneció nos quedamos dormidos, quien diría que me habría enamorado demasiado de ella.


End file.
